AceStriker41
is the 41th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary The AceStrikers take some well deserved time off after winning the Gosei High Cup and defending the world against the Apocalypse as Miyuki tells the story about how she comes from Gloria and how she raised by adoptive family. Meanwhile, the Apocalypse Horsemen are given one last chance to prove their worthiness to Overlord. Synopsis With the AceStriker's efforts diminishing the Apocalypse's influence across Goseigahara and wining the Gosei High Cup, the Hamon FC and Seien Gamma teams continue with their peaceful lives and became the friends, deciding to go on a tea party during celebration their victory. Following another battle with Haisha monsters, Miyuki is spotted by Kannushi Ogihara as she transforms back from being Merry Striker. Later that night, Ogihara tries to explain to Miyuki that he always knew of her true identity as Aegle, the Crown Princess of Gloria. He reveals how, one year ago, Mr. and Mrs. Shibuki discovered Miyuki as a little girl in princess gown that had fallen from the sky, who suddenly transformed into the form of a beautiful woman when a Haisha monster appeared before them, with a mysterious voice asking Mr. Shibuki to take care of her. Upon hearing this, Miyuki suddenly becomes anxious and runs off to Ryoma's group, where she finds herself facing a lot of questions about her memory of being princess fighting the Apocalypse, the dreams she had been having about Gloria's destruction, and just who she really is. With Miyuki unable to face Ogihara, Ryoma and the others decide to have her sleep over for the night, helping her remember what's important. Next day, Ryoma remembers about his childhood life with Miyuki when he visits her family for the first and her grandmother, Mizuki, want to getting rid of Miyuki due for having beauty mark. But the latter when her parents refuse to do that and swearing that they never visiting her again. By the years the grandmother feel sick and the family refuse to see her until one day, she give Mikio a commandment that should not see Miyuki forever before her death. After Miyuki's parents died, Mikio feared that punishment will deserved if he see his sister, but quickly no longer betraying her after Miyuki rescued him from Overlord influence. Suddenly, Thanaz and two horsemen, who are each giving one final chance by Azazel to prove their worthiness to Overlord, attack the city all at once with three S-Class Haisha monsters Pluto, Thanatos and Aita in a desperate last attempt to destroy the players's memorials and halls of fame. Miyuki gets upset when the Haisha trio destroyed the cup that Hamon FC won it, but Ogihara stands up for her, assuring her that her feelings have been received, giving her the strength to beat the three Haisha. With the three Haisha being no match against the strength Miyuki have gained from AceStrikers' power of love, the Apocalypse trio combine them into one giant Haisha with Cybergeddon's Gigantic Ray MK-Omega in attempt to destroy Goseigahara, but GodStriker still no match and defeat it using Phoenix Crest. As Miyuki and the boys return to their precious party along with Ogihara, Kataktis bring back Ezekiel to works and prepares to make a move himself with Ezekiel accompanying him along with ten brainwashed players from the teams Hamon FC defeated them. Major Events *Ogihara discovers the AceStrikers's identities. *It was revealed that Miyuki is actually Princess Aegle of Gloria and was found by Ogihara when she was a child. *Miyuki's family past is mentioned. *All Apocalypse Horsemen trio are seen summoning three Haisha monsters together for the first time. *Merry Striker performs Happy Smile Shower for the first time. *The trio were almost killed by Merry Striker when Thanaz uses his last power to block her attacks. *Cybergeddon has upgraded his Gigantic Ray into the third version: Gigantic Ray MK-Omega. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami *Four Gospels *Angus Dei Villains *Thanaz *Polemos *Peina *Haisha Monster: Pluto, Thanatos, and Aita *Cybergeddon *Overlord *Azazel *Kataktis *Ezekiel Secondary Characters *Yasunori Ogihara *Coach Tokuyama *Hamon FC players *Seien Gamma players *Ema Kamimiya *Suika Natsui *''King Rodimus'' (flashback) *''Izu Shibuki'' (flashback) *''Miyu Shibuki'' (flashback) *''Mikio Shibuki'' (flashback) *''Mizuki Shibuki'' (flashback) Trivia *When using to disguised as mermaid, Merry Striker looked to have turned back into Miyuki until she came back up to the surface, where she was Merry Striker again. *This episode marks to the end of the fourth arc. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime